How are we going pay the Rent
by Axel83
Summary: Matt and Mello lives in a aprtment one the power go out on them and Matt looks at Mello. Did you pay this mouth rent?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you my Beta Reader Rawritsakookye . Thank you to the Readers .

Chapter 1

Matt was lying on the couch and playing one of his new games as he heard the front door open. He saw Mello come into the apartment and he had a big chocolate bar in his hand.

"Did you pay the rent Mello?" Matt asked as he moved over so Mello could sit next to him.

"No, I did not pay the rent." Mello said as he sat next to Matt.

"Where is the money I put on the table for you last night? I even left a note on the table telling you to pay the rent?" Matt asked Mello as he went for a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought that money was for chocolate," Mello said.

"Now we will be kicked out if we don't pay the rent!" Matt exclaimed.

"Where are we going get the money from?" Mello asked.

"I don't know. I don't get paid until next Friday." Matt said.

They both sat on the couch and looked at each other. They hear a knock at the door, and Mello got up to open the door. It was the manager of the building.

"I am here for the rent," she told Mello.

"Can we pay you next week"?" Mello asked.

"Yes, but if you don't pay me you will be kicked out. You have until Saturday pay, ok?" She told Mello as she returned down the hall to her apartment.

Mello closed the door and went back to the couch next to Matt.

"What kind of job do you have, Matt?" Mello asked.

"I pay games for people and they pay me to tell them if it's good or bad," Matt told Mello, as he went back to a game he was playing before. Mello looked at his boyfriend and then at the clock. It was 5:30 PM, and it looked like Matt did not have any lunch, so Mello got up.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"To find us some food to eat," Mello told him as he went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was no food in there, so he went to the cupboard and opened it. There was (no?) food in there either, so he then took his wallet out of his pants and saw he had 10.00 dollars. He open the door and left the house.

Matt looked around and did not see Mello. 'Where did that boy go?' He asked himself then, he went back to his game. About 10 minutes later, the front door opened and Mello had Jack and Box.

"Where did you get money for Jack and Box?" Matt asked him.

"I had 10.00 dollars, so I got us some food."

"We have food in the apartment," Mello told him, as he put the food on the table. They ate, and Mellow gave Matt a look. Matt was eating like he had never eaten before.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked Mello.

"Yes, I am ok." Mello replied.

Matt got up from the table and put his trash away. He went to the bathroom to take a shower then, came out and went back to his game.

"Are you going play that game all night?" Mello asked.

"Yes, if you want some money for the rent," Matt told him, as was playing the game. Mello sat there watch him for a long time before he got tired then, he got up and kissed Matt on the cheek.

"Good night, Matt. I am going to bed now," Mello told him, as he walked to his room.

"Good night, Mello," Matt replied as he saved his game, before turning it off and going to his room to sleep.

The next day, Mello got up and went out, but didn't tell Matt. Mello went to his gang.

"I need money for rent, and I need it now." Mello ordered.

Mello went to the last person he would ever see. He went to Near's house, which is big for one person. He knocked on the door. The door opened, and Near was standing there.

"Hello, Mello," Near said.

"Hello, Near." Mello said, not happy being there.

"Why are you at my house?" Near questioned Mello.

"Matt and I need some money to pay the rent," Mello told Near.

"Come in, Mello," Near told him.

Near went to a desk and got some money then, went back to Mello. He handed Mello the money.

"Thank you, Near," Mello said, as he was walking back to the front door.

"Do you want hot chocolate? Near asked Mello.

"Yes," Mello said as he changed course to the table.

Mello and Near had hot chocolate before Mello said 'good bye' and left. He then went to the store to buy some food with the money Near had given him and got some chocolate. When he got home, Matt was playing his game.

"Where have you been?" Matt asked.

"I got some money from Near," Mello replied, as he went to kitchen.

"Do you have money for the rent?" Matt asked him.

"Yes, I do," Mello said as he got the money out of his pocket, but it was only 5.00 dollars.

"Where did the money go?" Matt asked him.

"I went to the store and bought chocolate and food." Mello told him.

"What happened? If we don't have the money by Friday, we will be kicked out!" Matt exclaimed.

**P.S Tell if this good or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt looked at Mello and he got up. in then, he looks in the cookied jar. and there wereas only 20.00 dollars in it.

"Ok, Mello, you need to find a job that will pay bay Friday," Matt told him.

"I will see if Near needs my help at the FBI," Matt told him.

"Why do I need to get a job?" Mello asked Matt.

"You owe me one. how about that big boxes of chocolate?" Matt told him, as he picked up his cell phone and called Near.

"Hello?" Near Said.

"Hey, Near, "Matt said.

"I can come in and help you in finding bad Pleope this week," Matt asked him.

"Yes, you can. Mello, too," Near told him.

"Mello, too," Matt said.

"Yes, I have a lot for to do here," Near told him.

"Ok, we will be there in 10 minutes,minuets "Matt told him, as he huang up the phone. Heand then went to his room and got dressed tofor go to work. Hehi put on his red and black strippeds shirt and black plants, then came out of the room.

"Let's go "Mello, time to goes to work," Matt told Mello, as he got his gogglesal goes and put them on his head because he does not like the sunlight.

"Why I am going too?" Mello asked.

"Near has a job for you, too," Matt told him as they left the apartment. They had to walk to the place because they had no money for a bus, and Matt did not spend the 20.00 that they had on a cab. so Mello was not happy at all when they got to building. They went to the floor where the FBI was. Matt called Near and told him that they wereas there. He opened the door and he was in white plants and shirt.

"Hello guys L and Light are is here too," Near told them as they went to the floor that Near was on. Near opened the door and Matt saw L eating sugarrge cubes, and Light was working on the computer. Near showedsow Matt where he and Mellow will be working. at and Mello.

"Why I am working here and not helping Matt?" Mello said.

"I want go out under cover soon," Near told him.

"Ok," Mello told him, as he was eating his chocolate.

Matt came where he was working and saow him playing in his chair. He sSmileds, then went to the office. then Near then came into the room.

"I need you to go on anot trip with me," Near told Matt.

"Why me?" Matt asked him.

"I know you will get the work will get done,." Near told him.

"Ok," Matt said.

Matt looked at the clock and saw it was getting Hhe turned off his computer, then went to Mello's office. and Mello was not there. He thought he went home. When Matt got home, the door wouldill not open with his key. Hhe thought they kicked themus out because theywe did not the pay the rent. HeI thought theywe had untilinto Friday. 'I guess not,' he thought. Tthen, he saow Mello coming home . Matt pPassed Mello with a worried looked.

Ps. Tell me if this a good chapter


End file.
